


Vertigo

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sara is a stubborn sick person, i love them all so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara gets sick and Ava goes into protective mode





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick smut break. I have to get the fluff out of my system (I’m a mushy bitch) before we continue on the route of debauchery. This chapter was almost called sicko mode because I’m trash and still bitter about the halftime show. I don’t have a song inspiration for this one but I was emotionally singing The Climb by Miley Cyrus at some point while writing this. It gets me everytime.

Sara was breathlessly trying to wrangle a rogue gnome they had been chasing all night through the cold moon of a remote Japanese village. They were surprisingly strong it it launched her into a nearby river. She had to control her body’s immediate reaction to gasp at the sudden ice cold water. With Amaya’s help she got pulled out of the water and saw that the gnome had been banished back to where it belonged. 

“Are you okay?” Amaya asked once she pulled her back onto land. 

“Yeah I’m alright. Good work team.” She said while trying to not let her teeth chatter. Ray and Nate high fived each other at the victory. 

“We should probably get back before you get sick.” Zari commented noticing her shivering. 

“Pfft, I don’t get sick.” Sara said as she grimaced at the wet squishing her shoes did when they walked back to the Waverider. The walk back to the ship took a bit longer than she wanted but as soon as they got back she went to get the soaked clothes off. She figured after a hot shower she would be good as new but the next morning she woke up feeling awful. Her joints ached, her skin felt too hot and a cough kept waking her up throughout the entire night. She got dressed quickly and tried to get herself together before she went to go meet the team.

“Morning guys.” She said without her usual flare. 

“You okay?” Ray asked at the sounds of her scratchy voice. 

“Never better.” 

“You look like shit.” Mick chimed from his spot on one of the stairs in front of Rip’s old office. She shot him a glare but continued looking at what they would be doing for the day. She could sense Ray’s eyes on her as they talked about how to go about doing the mission. 

“Ray I can feel you staring at me.” She finally turned to him. 

“I just think you should go get some rest. We can handle this.” He said.   

“I said I’m fine. Can we please get on with the mission for today.” A cough racked through her body and the team looked at her concerned. 

“You should probably sit this one out.” Nate said hesitantly as Sara shot him a glare.

“Yeah Sara, did you even get any sleep?” Amaya asked. 

“Oh my god guys, it's not that bad.” She fought another cough back and Ray narrowed his eyes.   

“Sara you leave me no choice.” Ray said sternly as he could muster. 

“What could you possibly do?” Sara lifted an eyebrow at him. Even in her current state she was sure she could take him down. Five  minutes later and Ava portaled onto the ship. 

“You called my girlfriend on me?” Sara deadpanned. Ray crossed his arms and nodded. Zari and Amaya chuckled in the background.  

 

“Ray said you were and I quote “Sickly and Stubborn?” Ava asked as she approached. 

“I’m just a little sick and they are making a big deal out of it.” Sara tried her best to hold in the next cough but it just came out harsher. Ava pressed her hand to Sara’s forehead frowning. 

“Your burning up. Come on you need to go lay down.” 

“Ava come on it’s not that-”    
“Don’t say it's not a big deal. If you don’t go out at 100% you're not only putting yourself at risk but your team as well.” Ava retorted. There was no room for argument there, so just Sara sighed. 

“Fine. Zari is in charge.” 

“Yes!” Zari cheered, but quickly reined herself back in. “Feel better Sara.” They rest of the team told her the same, besides Mick who just grumbled. Ava opened a portal back to her house and told Sara to go sit on the couch. 

“Did you eat anything today? Are you hungry?” Ava said as she ruffled through the kitchen. 

“Nope and yup.” Sara closed her tired eyes, leaning her head back on the couch. 

“You want your old lady oatmeal?” Ava teased hanging her blazer over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. 

“It not old people food! Its healthy.” She argued back. She listened to Ava hum in the kitchen as she made her a quick breakfast. Sara thanked her and  ate it happily. Once she was finished she was soon hit with a wave of tiredness. The lack of sleep from the previous night was catching up to her. She let out a long yawn, catching Ava’s attention. 

 

“Do you want to go get into bed?” Ava asked. 

“M’fine right here.” Sara nuzzled into Ava’s lap, quickly drifting of to sleep. Ava smiled softly at her, slowly running her fingers through her hair. She flipped through a few channels before settling on a nature documentary, not daring to move in fear of waking Sara up. She knew probably should have gone back to the Bureau to finish out her work day but she didn’t have it in her to leave Sara alone. Her overprotective half overriding her workaholic half. She dozed off after the second part to the documentary started but she was soon startled awake by noise. Jerking up she looked over noticing Sara was gone. 

“Sara?” She called out in the apartment. Another abrupt noise filled the apartment that Ava now registered as someone throwing up. Walking into the bathroom she saw Sara sitting on the floor, with her back to the wall. Sara cracked open one eye to look at her. 

“This sucks.” She mumbled. 

“Looks like it.” Ava said softly. 

“Think I could take a shower? I feel gross.” 

“Have you been feeling dizzy at all?” Ava asked. 

“Nah.” 

“Sara.” Ava said sternly. 

“Okay just a little.” Sara groaned. 

“I don’t want you falling in there.” 

“Come on, please. Let the sick person have this.” Sara gave her the puppy dog eyes she knew she couldn’t resist. 

“Fine fine.” Ava finally gave in.  Ava helped Sara off the floor, flushed and closed the lid of the toilet. “Sit.” 

Sara didn’t fight her sitting down on the toilet, while Ava went to grab her some clothes and a towel. Ava returned setting the clothes down and starting the shower. She walked back over to the cabinet and searched around for a bit before finding what she wanted. She poured some of the liquid out into the premeasured cap and passed it to Sara. 

“This should help with the nausea.” Sara down it quickly and Ava laughed at the disgusted face she made. 

 

“Do drug companies not know what cherries taste like?” She stuck her tongue out again in disgust. Ava took the cup back washing it out, still laughing. Sara undressed and stepped into the warm water. 

“You don’t have to sit out there.” She called, knowing Ava was still in the bathroom. 

“You said you were dizzy so I’m not leaving.” She called back as she hopped to sit on the counter. Sara shook her head continuing to shower, a gentle smile playing on her lips. As much as she would hate to admit it, having Ava care for her was nice. It had been a long time since she felt this at ease with someone. Shutting off the water she carefully stepped out of the shower, Ava passed her a towel with a smile. She dried quickly, and brushed her teeth to get rid of the awful combination of flavors that were in her mouth. She fell into Ava’s bed with a huff, planting her face into one of the soft pillows. 

“Come on get under the covers.” Ava poked at one of her butt cheeks, trying to get her to move. Sara grumbled a response into the pillow. “Can’t hear you Babe.” Ava chuckled. 

“I don’t wanna move.” As soon as she was finished Sara plopped her head back into the pillow. She eventually got Sara propped up on the headboard, with the covers pulled up to her waist. Ava went out out of the room for a few minutes, coming back with more supplies. 

“Okay so I made you some tea with honey, ginger and lemon for your cough. But I also have some cough drops too. And I brought the nausea medicine too just case. Oh and a sleep aid for later since you said you didn’t sleep well last night.” Ava paused. “What?” She asked noticing the look Sara was giving her. 

“I just love you so much.” The words left her mouth before she could think about them. 

“You...you love me?” Ava’s eyes went wide. Sara realizing what she just said felt heat creep up that she knew wasn’t her fever. 

“I-I do.” 

“I love you too.” Ava smiled leaning over to kiss her. 

“You going to get sick.” Sara grinned. 

“I’ll take the risk.” She whispered kissing her softly once more. She rounded the bed settling in next to Sara, they flipped through movies for a bit until settling on rewatching a show they both liked. Sara nestled into her side again, enjoying the warmth radiating off Ava. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, sorry I was so stubborn this morning.” Sara said after a few minutes of silence. 

“It's okay. We both are, which is why this works.”   
“But also causes a decent amount of fights.” Sara laughed. 

“That too but then we get to have awesome make up sex.” Ava kissed the top of her head,

and settled back into watching the show. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I got the fluff out, the sin will continue in the next part! Working on it now, it has Alex from Supergirl in it and I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be either a mess or wild. Probably both.


End file.
